How DustClan Was Put Together
by Moonwhisker222
Summary: When the old Clans, IslandClan, FeatherClan, StormClan, and ForestClan, break apart, or so they think, a couple of cats make an oath that might change the world altoghether.


Chapter One

"Smokestar!" Willowwhisker's sharp meow rang out across the clearing. The DustClan leader groaned quietly and leaped down from the limb that was his den, shaking the branch that he slept in. "Yes, Willowwhisker?" He asked calmly, trying to hold his annoyance down.

"The apprentices need to tidy our bedding," The elder went on. "Its getting soggy, and I think mine has a stone in it." Smokestar hardened his voice. "Yes, I will have Rainpaw do that after she gets back from the hunting patrol." His pale green eyes met Willowwhisker's. She twitched her whiskers and trotted back to the elders' den. Smokestar rolled his eyes and whipped around, going back into his den. He had important things to do, not take fresh bedding requests...right?

"All cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather under the Reaching Branch for a clan meeting!" Smokestar yowled, watching, rather pleased, as the cats gathered under the tree at his command. He saw Honeyfur bound up and squeeze in the middle of two cats to sit by her brother, Mouseberry. Mouseberry purred and wrapped his tail around his paws, then looked up intently at Smokestar. The DustClan leader backed up a few paw steps and dipped his head.

"Now that all cats have gathered, let me share a few things," His gaze traveled across the clearing, catching sight of big cats to small.

Smokestar turned to the horizon. It was sun high. "On the sun high hunting patrol, I would like

Honeyfur, Lionwing, Leafpaw, and Cloudfang." Honeyfur's ears pricked at the sound of her name. "Then, I want Cindermeadow, Mistpaw, Mouseberry, and Moonwhisker on a border patrol." He ended, then jumping down from the branch onto the ground. The cats moved around. "Daisysun," He nudged his sister gently. "Would you like me to watch over your little ones?" The honey and white queen turned, revealing Eaglekit climbing on her ear and Dawnkit swatting playfully at her tail. She looked so ridiculous when she groaned "Please," that Smokestar couldn't resist a purrof laughter. "Yay!" Eaglekit bounced up and down with pleasure. "We get to play with _Smokestar_!" He scrambled up the leader's tail, making Smokestar purr. Daisysun purred, too, and licked a paw. "They're all yours," She mewed, her eyes glittering, amused.

The nighttime moon was seeping down in the sky, but Smokestar couldn't sleep.

Something was bothering him. _If only I could see the medicine cat,_ he thought. _But I wouldn't want to disturb her. _He knew he should go and see Amberflight, but he couldn't bring himself to. Soon, he decided to retreat to the fresh kill pile and get something to eat.

When he arrived, he saw Amberflight licking Hazelwhisker's shoulder wound roughly.

"What happened?" He asked, making certain not to be loud so he wouldn't wake the apprentices, warriors, and kits.

"A clumsy badger stumbled into our territory," Amberflight mewed quickly in between licks.

"I taught it some real wounds to think about," Hazelwhisker boasted, puffing out her chest.

"_And _got yourself a nasty cut thats going to get infected if you don't stop fidgeting. Now sit still." Amberflight demanded as she plastered marigold on the young warrior's shoulder.

Smokestar let out an amused purr. He knew Amberflight was only grumpy because she was worried about her Clan mate, and worried that she couldn't help.

"You know you're the best medicine cat DustClan could have, Amberflight," Smokestar meowed so that Hazelwhisker couldn't hear. Amberflight looked up with dull, tired eyes.

"I'm not so sure, Smokestar. I think I'm loosing my edge." Her eyes suddenly glittered with amusement. Smokestar purred, deep and smooth like honey, and padded off.

Soon, Smokestar saw cats emerging from their dens. He leaped onto the Reaching Branch and called for a clan meeting. "All cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather under the Reaching Branch for a Clan meeting!" He echoed, and soon cats were gathering at his paws.

"Today, for the dawn patrol," He mewed steadily. "Leafpaw, Cloudfang, Moonwhisker, and Clawheart," He called. "And for a hunting patrol, I will take Honeyfur, Mouseberry, Bluepaw, and I." His heart pounded at the thought of a hunting patrol. He leaped down from the branch and flicked his tail, signaling the patrol to follow.

Soon, they were in the forest. A good run stretched Smokestar's legs, and he could not imagine anything more pleasing. When they reached the destined spot, he stopped, and tucked his legs as far as he could from in front of him, and stuck his tail up. He prowled silently in tip-toe,

his green gaze locked on a sparrow. Then, he leaped across, lunging at the bird, and when it fluttered up he managed a quick swipe on its wing and a bite to make it go limp.

He thanked StarClan and brushed dirt over the prey. He soon managed two more mice and a crow, and then trotted home, satisfied.

When he arrived, he dropped the prey in the fresh kill pile. "I see hunting was good today," Gingerstone dipped her head respectively and shuffled on. Smokestar nodded as well, then padded up to Moonwhisker. "Can you sort out a few more sun high patrols, please?" He asked, and she nodded. "I will do what I can."

Smokestar soon found himself longing to go to the nursery. Daisysun soon slipped out and asked Smokestar pleadingly, "Will you watch the kits while I go talk to Clawheart?"

He eyes were so pleading that Smokestar said yes and trotted in.

The kits were playing with each other's tail. "Smokestar!" Eaglekit squealed and came tumbling over. "Can you tell us a story?" He pleaded.

"Please?" Dawnkit piped up from in the back.

"I'm not an elder yet, you know." Smokestar chuckled and flicked his tail. "But I guess I can tell you a story. Which one?"

"The one about how DustClan was put together!" Eaglekit mewed with excitement.

"Okay, I'll tell it," Smokestar agreed.

"Daisysun!" Dawnkit squealed. "Smokestar is about to tell us a story!"

"But, if I need to go..." Smokestar trailed off.

"No, go on," Daisysun said, wrapping her tail around her paws approvingly.

And so he began.

Chapter Two

"Sand! Wait up!" Rain called, racing as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging trees

and trying to reach his friend. "Catch me if you can!" There was a faint echo of Sand's voice, which made Rain more determined than ever to catch her.

Soon, he caught up and tackled her over, laughing. Sand got up and flicked her brown ear, blue green eyes glittering. "I told you you couldn't catch me," She laughed, for her her long, slender legs could beat anyone in a race. "Well, I bet if we wrestled, I could beat you," Rain growled playfully, tackling Sand and rolling over. She bit his gray dappled ear playfully.

"Wow," Rain meowed, rolling over on his back. "It sure is beautiful here."

"Yep, sure is." Sand mewed approvingly. She flopped over on her side. "I am sure glad we came here back from the other place where we lived,"

"Me too," Rain agreed. They used to live on a beach, an island, really, with the ocean lapping gently and the spray of salt. One day, the most cleaver fox had gone out fishing, and had never returned, being snapped up by a shark. That sure used to give the kits a nightmare.

But Rain and Sand had escaped on an odd monster and ended up here. Sand looked around; the forests were everywhere, and the pine scent was fresh. It would be a good place to live.

"Sand?" Rain asked quietly. "Yes, Rain?" She replied.

"Are we in...like...like a pack?" He asked. "Whats that?" Sand asked. "Like...cats who stick together. We can hunt for each other when we're ill, and treat each other when we have sicknesses, and fight together." He explained.

"I...I guess we are, Rain," Sand meowed. "I guess we are."

Rain licked Sand's shoulder quietly. "Well, if we're in a pack, it needs a name." She answered more surely. "Remember those times on the beach when we played in the Dust? Maybe we should be DustPack." She added. "That sounds...kinda weird." Rain confessed. "How about...Dust...DustClan?" "What a wonderful name!" Sand exclaimed.

Rain blushed. "Its not really that great of a name." "I think its wonderful!" Sand gushed.

Suddenly, Sand narrowed her eyes and her nose twitched. "What is it?" Rain asked nervously.

"I smell," Sand mewed slowly. "Fox." Rain's eyes widened and suddenly he picked up the tangy scent, too.

Suddenly, Rain looked up and saw a lean, ginger creature with a snow white muzzle and amber slits for eyes. The fox was only a few feet away. It howled in a deep, growly tone and howled with delight. The fox sprang forward, slashing clumsy paws at the cats. Sand darted under a paw flung at her, and Rain nipped the fox's leg. With a long muzzle, the fox bit Rain's scruff and flung him against a tree. Rain was knocked hard, but managed to shakily get to his paws. Sand gasped with horror, then turned and snarled at the fox. "You leave Rain alone!"

She sailed forward, grabbing on with her claws at the back of the fox's head. It turned and tried to bite Rain's paw, but she was out of reach. With a scar on its head, the fox threw Sand off.

"It no use," Rain panted. "We can't do it!" Sand collapsed in a heap, panting, as if to give in.

Suddenly, a yelp of pain from the fox made the two cats look up. A cream cat was darting under the fox's belly, slashing her claws out. The fox stuck his head under, but she had already gotten to his tail. The cream cat nipped it, and then the fox caught up to her and raked her eyes.

Suddenly, another cream and white cat jumped from the bushes. She yowled and dragged her claws through the fox's flank. Sand could only catch a few hisses from the first cat. "I...told...not...here...kits." She didn't know what the cat was talking about, nor why she used the word "Kits," but she guessed they were in trouble. "Come on, we have to help!" Sand hissed and Rain sighed but heaved himself up.

Within a little while of scratches and yelps, the fox finally gave in. The four cats were panting.

"Thank you for your help. You saved our lives," Sand whispered and dipped her head respectively to the other two cats. Rain did the same.

"Oh, it was nothing." The bigger cat said, grinning as if she were proud as to helping someone.

"And by the way, I'm Milkweed, and this is Sugar," She added, flicking her tail to the smaller, cream and white cat. "Sugar's having kits!"

"What are "Kits,"?" Rain asked, tilting his head. "Why, kittens of course!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Can we talk for one moment?" Sand asked, scooting Rain along.

Once they reached an oak tree, Sand gave in. "You know how we almost _died _in the battle with that fox?" She asked. Rain nodded, his eyes wide. "If that could happen against _one _fox, what could happen against two? Or three?" Rain shrugged, eyes still wide. "Well, if our clan can't protect ourselves, we need more cats, right?" Rain nodded a little warily. "Well, Milkweed and Sugar were really nice to us _and _Sugar's soon coming kits? That is a great addition to our clan. Plus, I think we'll be really good friends." And Rain couldn't object himself. So they

walked back. "Look, you guys," Sand explained. "We want to know if you want to...want to join our tribe. Our clan, actually. We have to take care of one another, hunt for each other when we're old, and fight side by side. We will heal each other's wounds, and be loyal to all.

It will be great protection to your kits...so, if you want to, just say."

The two cream cats whispered for a while and then turned.

"Of course! We say yes!" Sugar exclaimed, eyes twinkling. Milkweed nodded her head,

eyes enthusiastic, too.

"Great. The sun is going down, so we will find a place to camp." Rain meowed. "But only for a while," Added Sand. Rain nodded his head, and when he turned around, they followed.

Soon, Rain, Sand, Milkweed, and Sugar were settling in some caves nearby that they had found. They had found two caves, and they trampled back and fourth to each cave, studying the differences. Rain realized that they had worn out a path, clearing it of weeds and trampling down the grass. They slept in the cave, but realized that it would be easier to sleep comfortably

if they used feathers from a big heap outside. So they did, and they all slept with good dreams.

But for some reason Sand couldn't go to sleep. With odd things, like the fox attack, flashing through her mind, she soon got weary of it all and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sand thrashed and blinked open her eyes. Forest was around her. Did she sleep walk out here?

The forest surrounded her. She looked around franticly. "Rain? Milkweed? Sugar?" She called desperately. Would they know how to find her? Would she know the way back?

"Calm, young one." A voice came, smooth and soft like honey. Sand cowered down, scrunching her eyes closed, but when she blinked up, there was a starry silver cat, tail wrapped neatly over her paws. Sand straightened up. "Who are you?" Sand asked, her eyes wide.

"I am Moonwing," The cat replied. "I will visit you in dreams. I will be your guide from StarClan. DustClan is doing fine, but you need true territory. The place where you are sleeping now will be your Clan's territory. You must sleep here, like you are doing now." Moonwing mewed gently.

"You—you mean I'm asleep right now?" Sand asked, looking around.

"Yes, dear." Moonwing whispered and her starry pelt faded away softly, only leaving a glow. "Bye, Moonwing! Tell me more later!" She called gleefully.

"Sand!" Rain called out. "Get up! Stop having that nightmare."

"Huh?" Sand sat up, groggy with sleep.

"You were having a nightmare. Who is Moonwing anyway?" Suddenly, Sand remembered her dream.

"Moonwing! She is really great! Shes a cat from StarClan, another Clan who has died and leads us in dreams. She told me that here is where we should set up camp!" Sand squealed excitedly.

"Great, but I think you just had a dream, Sand." Rain said softly.

"It wasn't just a dream! It was real!" Sand hissed.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. But what do we have to do to set up camp?" Rain challenged. "Well...she didn't tell me that. She only told me to set up a camp." Sand explained.

"I believe her," Milkweed piped up from the back.

Sugar was next to her. "I believe her, too."

"I'm not saying I don't believe her," Rain meowed desperately.

"We know, we know." Sand purred, rubbing against her friend. "So, will we set up camp here?" She asked.

"Sure." Rain sighed. "I guess, whatever you say."

"Thanks!" Sand licked his ear and bounded off. He laughed and trudged after her, Milkweed and Sugar in the rear.

Soon, Sand had decided the Clan needed rules. They had to hunt for one another, not just themselves. They had to take care of the cats in the Clan in need. They had to fight by each other's side. And that they decided. "I'm going out hunting," Sand declared, walking out into the forest. "I'll bring back some prey for us to share." Sand realized that she'd need at least one piece for each, and they'd eat at least twice a day, plus that'd mean none leftover for tomorrow.

She thought that maybe they'd have to each hunt once a day as she sped off into the forest.

She soon returned back with two voles, a blackbird, and a thrush, and dropped them on the ground. Soon, she realized no one was there. "You guys?" Sand called. Had they abandon her?

Instantly, Milkweed dashed out of the cave, her eyes sparkling. "Sugar had kits!" She squealed.

Sand's eyes widened and she darted off toward the cave. There Sugar was, with three kits.

One black she-cat, one tortoiseshell she-cat, and one ginger tom. "Thats great! Congratulations!" Sand exclaimed and licked Sugar's ear. "What are you going to name them?"

"I picked out some names already. Soot is the black one, River is the tortoiseshell one, and Flame is the ginger tom." Sand purred. "Perfect names." She turned to Rain and whispered, "More of our Clan is being built up." Rain's eyes filled with glee, he nodded and licked her ear.

That night, with the kits huddled together and the cats the same, they all went to sleep.

For Sand, Moonwing was there again.

"Greetings, Sand." She purred, touching noses with the young cat. "Hi, Moonwing!" Sand squealed. "Are you going to tell me more about my Clan?" Moonwing nodded. "These cats are great to your Clan, but you need even more to survive. You must find the river." She whispered and then faded into the night. "Wait! Who is this cat?" Sand called. But Moonwing just disappeared into the mist, dipping her head and murmuring something that Sand couldn't understand. "Wait!" Sand yowled, but then she was lost in utter darkness.

A yowl pierced the night. Sand jolted up, her eyes wide. "What happened?" She asked instinctively. "My kits! Soot, and River, they're gone!" Milkweed yowled, her eyes wide and worried. "Oh, you will go and find them and see is they had wandered off, won't you?" Milkweed asked urgently.

"O-Okay, I guess, Milkweed." Sand stuttered, then running out of the clearing.

"Wait," A solid voice came from the back. Sand turned around, and there stood Rain. "I have to come with you," he pleaded.

"Okay," Sand agreed, not admitting she was a little relived to have company.

The ground was wet and lightning struck the sky. Sand was concentrated on finding the kits, trying to pick out a small, black pelt hunched over, or soggy to tortoiseshell fur on a branch with a very faint scent of kits. But, as a bolt of lightning flashed, a voice startled her. It was Rain. "What do you imagine is going on at home...or, camp?" He asked, eyes flashing.

"I dunno, but this rain is pouring pretty hard and there _is _lots of lightning. Maybe we should start heading back." Sand agreed. So they trudged back home, but deep down anxiety was churning at each one's stomach. Would the other cats be there, and if so, would they be injured? Would Flame still be okay? Soon, as they were halfway to camp, anxiety made them sprint through the forest and rain was splashing, making the mud squeeze under their paws. Soon, they were stopped when two other cats nearly rammed into them. "Milkweed!" Sand's eyes glowed for a brief second as lightning hit the black sky. "Why are you here?"

"The trees started falling down on top of us!" She wailed, eyes wide and wild. Instinctively, Sand looked to see if Sugar was there. And, to her relief, the cream and white she-cat stood there with a kit in her jaws. She must had muffled her words. Flame was struggling free and squirming in his mother's grip. "Hey! I can help, too! Please, can you put me down?"

"Hush, young one," Rain mewed calmly, steadying the kit. He then looked back to the other cats. "We need a safe place. I think I see a cluster of rocks down by the river. Lets go there." They agreed, and sprinted away. With the ground turning into a river, they scrambled and finally found a crack in the rocks fit for a couple of cats. They squeezed in, pelts wet and clinging together, and they all soon found sleep, with nightmares of what their camp would have become of.

Chapter Three

When they woke up, they were stiff-legged and cramped, the storm had blown over, but there was still a light drizzle. Sugar heaved Flame up and carried him as they all headed back to camp, all quiet in silent horror of how much destruction they thought had been done. Sand bowed her head and avoided stepping on any leaves, for that would break the silence that had fallen upon them. And it sort of fit the mood, too. The sun wove its threads of light through the pale tree branches, as though they were twisted, and dappled golden sunlight speckled the leaves below. Birds called, and an occasional sparrow fluttered under the tree tops. Despite the dull mood on the trip back, Sand carefully stalked a mouse and swiped a thrush, picking them up to carry in her sturdy jaws. Her teeth gripped tight, breathing muffled by her prey, a small flutter of hope filled her heart. The damage might not be all as bad as they thought. And, at least they'd have a little fresh kill to eat when they arrived home. Sand trudged behind as she carefully watched Rain stalk a squirrel, tucking his paws in and then scattering up a tree, biting his kill quickly and leaping gracefully from the branch tucked in leaves. Sand flicked her tail as a signal of 'nice catch,' and scampered away to catch up with her Clanmates. Soon, they reached the camp. To their surprise, and a few gasps rose, only two trees had fallen.

"I can't believe it!" Milkweed yowled with joy. "Only two trees! The forest was not destroyed!"

Sand suddenly realized it: there were less trees fallen in the forest than she'd expected, so the storm couldn't have been that bad.

"And look at this!" Rain exclaimed, causing Sand to look up. "This tree that has fallen is hollow! It looks like a perfect den." he meowed, flicking his tail toward a tree that had a large hole, and he slipped inside for a few moments before scrambling out. "It has the perfect space for about a dozen cats or more." he mewed, eyes shinning at his find.

"Look over here!" Milkweed called. She then popped out of the roots of the other tree that had grown together. "There is tons of room in this place! It could probably fit more than what Rain found!" she called, looking from cat to cat.

"If there are all these dens, there are bound to be more," Sugar piped up.

Meanwhile, Sand had been nosing around the dens, murmuring things that they couldn't hear.

"Sand, what are you talking about?" Asked Rain, looking at Sand.

Sand's head snapped up. "Oh, I had another dream from Moonwing. She told me all this neat stuff about how we make our Clans. There are rules, you know. Queens, she-cat who have kits, eat before apprentices. Apprentices are kits who turned six moons old and get a mentor. The mentor will teach them for about three moons and then they will become a warrior. Warriors eat after the queens and elders, too. Elders are warriors who retire. And I also heard there are three more spots, leader, deputy, and medicine cat. Leaders lead the Clan into battles and direct them. Deputies are the cats who will become leader after the leader is gone. And the medicine cat is the one who treats others' wounds with herbs and receives prophecies from StarClan." She finished. "This is the warriors' den," She said, pointing to the tree with the tangled roots. "The hollow tree is the apprentices' den, that huge bush with really long leaves is the nursery, where kits and queens sleep, the cave in the back is the medicine cat den, and the one in front is the elders' den." She stopped, twitching her tail.

"Then where do the leader and deputy sleep?" Asked sugar softly.

"The deputy sleeps in the warriors' den, but the leader sleeps...right there," She pointed to a limb on a tree, covered by leaves so no one could see what was on the other side of the branches. "But on that one that reaches out to the sky is the Reaching Branch, where the leader makes announcements to the Clan."

Rain nodded his head. "But why don't we have warriors or a leader or deputy or anything?" He asked.

Sand looked around. "There is something I must do." She mewed and sprinted over to the leader's tree. She jumped onto it and yowled, "All cats old enough to hunt for themselves, gather under the Reaching Branch for a Clan meeting!" She yowled, and soon cats were below here. "Cats of DustClan, today, I would like to have Rain and Milkweed up here, please." She meowed and nodded her head. The two cats, surprised, climbed up onto the branch. "Rain, do you promise to do what the code says and become a loyal warrior of DustClan?"

Rain, surprised, quickly nodded his head.

"Then I welcome you as a full warrior of DustClan. Your name will be Rainstar, and you will be the Clan leader." Rainstar looked throughly surprised, but he nodded his head. Sand whispered something in his ear, and Rainstar went on.

"Milkweed, do you promise to follow the code and become a full warrior of DustClan?"

Milkweed nodded her head, eyes shinning.

"Then I welcome you as a warrior of DustClan. From this day fourth you shall be known as

Weedmeadow. Thank you for your courage and enthusiasm." Rainstar announced.

"Sugar, if you would please step forward." Sugar calmly padded up to Rainstar and dipped her head.

"Do you promise to follow the code and become a medicine cat of DustClan?"

She nodded her head without hesitation.

"Then I welcome you as a medicine cat for our Clan. You will sleep tonight as a queen in the nursery, but once your kit becomes an apprentice, you must move to the medicine cat den. Your name will be Sugarwhisker."

Sugarwhisker touched noses with the leader and leaped off of the branch.

"Sand, please step forward. Do you promise to...uphold the warrior code and become a warrior of DustClan?"

Sand nodded her head eagerly.

"Then I welcome you as a warrior of DustClan. You will be my deputy to follow me until it is your time as leader. Your name will be Sandwind."

Sandwind nodded her head and touched noses with him, leaping down to the ground.

"And Flame, please step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and become a kit of DustClan until you are apprenticed and then become a warrior?"

The ginger kits nodded happily.

"Then I welcome you as a kit of DustClan. Your name will be Flamekit until you are an apprentice in six moons and then a warrior."

Flamekit scampered down to tree to his mother.

"Thank you. This meeting is now over." Rainstar dipped his head and jumped off of the limb to chat with Sandwind. But something rustled, and Rainstar flashed a look over his back, then jumping up and growled, fur bristling along his spine. "Who is it?" He growled.

"I will do no harm," A sleek silver cat slipped out from behind the bushes. "I am Lilly, and I am a kittypet, but I heard of your Clan and I want to join. I am a tough cat, actually, for a kittypet, and I can learn the ways of your Clan quickly. Can I please join?" Lilly asked quietly.

Rainstar let his fur lie down and turned to Sandwind, chatting for a bit and then turning. He dipped his head. "We will let you join to be a warrior." He climbed upon the limb again and called out, "All cats old enough to hunt for their own prey gather under the reaching branch for a Clan meeting!" He called, and all the cats gathered again.

"Today, we have to honor of appointing another warrior. Although this cat has been a kittypet, she pledged herself to the warrior code. Lilly, please step forward."

The slender she-cat gracefully padded forward on the limb.

"Do you promise to put aside your kittypet ways and become a warrior of DustClan, following the warrior code?" He asked, eyes locked on the cat.

"Yes, I do," She mewed softly.

"Then I welcome you as a full warrior of DustClan. From this day forward, your name shall be Lillypetal."

"Lillypetal! Lillypetal!" Yowled the DustClan in unison.

Lillypetal dipped her head and jumped off the branch.

"I am having a hunting patrol. Would Lillypetal and Sandwind please come with me?" He asked, heading to the front of the clearing, and sped off into the woods.

Rainstar dropped into a hunting position, splitting his jaws to scent a water vole. They had decided to hunt near the river, and he tucked his paws neatly under him, crept forward, and lunged, the hunting way his mother had taught him. Crescent shaped claws that were thorn-sharp scooped the water vole up and flung it to the ground, finishing it off with a final bite. He padded back near some rocks, where Sandwind and Lillypetal were hunting.

"Nice catch," Sandwind purred when he arrives, flicking her tail toward his prey.

"Thanks. You, too." He added, looking down at her squirrel and thrush. "Where is Lillypetal?" The dappled gray leader suddenly asked. Sandwind shrugged and looked around.

Suddenly, Rainstar saw her standing somewhere near the forest's edge. He caught a bit of conversation she was having apparently with herself.

"No, I can't. My loyalties lies in DustClan now. Tiger, I can't." She whispered, and Rainstar had to lean forward to hear her. He tilted his head, craning his neck, and suddenly saw the explanation. She was standing near a large, dark brown tabby with black stripes.

"Lillypetal," Rainstar meowed, padding slowly forward. "Who is this?"

"_Lilly_," The tabby tom growled, cold amber eyes locked on Rainstar. "Who is this?"

Lillypetal looked to her shoulder. "Rainstar, this is Tiger, my old friend. Tiger, this is Rainstar, _leader _of my Clan," She emphasized leader to her friend as a warning.

"So, what now, tell me, does this Clan _do_?" Asked Tiger, suddenly looking interested.

"We hunt, fight, and live. We protect each other. We will take care of you when you get too old to hunt, for we will hunt for you. We will live strictly on our territory and be loyal to only our Clan. The leader tells you all of these things and makes the final plans." Rainstar meowed finally, eyes narrowed as he saw the glitter it Tiger's eyes at the word leader.

"I-I think I would like to join your Clan," Tiger growled. "Give me three sunrises to decide. We will meet here, and I might spread the word to some other cats." He finished, then stalked away.

Rainstar nodded to Lillypetal and then continued hunting.

It was three sunrises later than the day when they had found Tiger, Rainstar shakily went to the border with his honey-colored deputy. When they arrived, Tiger was already there with some other cats. "This is Mist," He flicked his tail toward the long haired silver tom with green eyes.

"This is Charlie," He twitched his ear toward white tom with a black foot. "And this is Stacie," He looked at a small reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes and a black paw.

"Wait! You forgot Copper," Stacie nodded toward a dappled golden she-cat with brown paws and a stubby tail. "My sister."

Rainstar nodded, and led his way back. "This is camp," he meowed when they arrived. "Just stay down here, for now." And he climbed his way up to the top branch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Reaching Branch for a Clan meeting!" He yowled.

"Today, I have the honor of naming some new warriors. Tiger, Stacie, Mist, Copper, and Charlie, please step forward."

And soon they were all warriors. Tiger was Tigerfang, Stacie was Reedwhisker, Mist was Mistcloud, Copper was Copperwind, and Charlie was Coalfoot. Rainstar sighed and jumped off of the branch onto the one that was his den, and was absorbed into a deep sleep full of blackness...

Sandwind curled up in the warriors' den with Lillypetal, Tigerfang, Reedwhisker, and Mistcloud, because Coalfoot and Weedmeadow were on guard duty. She closed her eyes and slept...

"Hello, Moonwing." Sandwind dipped her head to the silver cat.

"Greetings. I must tell you, I have picked the wrong choice as a medicine cat." The cat mewed.

"Well, if its not Sugarwhisker, who is it?" Sandwind asked. She guessed it would be Lillypetal because the she-cat was so gentle and kind.

"It is not Sugarwhisker, but Weedmeadow, who will be medicine cat. And there is another rule: medicine cats cannot have kits." The she-cat dipped her head and disappeared.

Sand woke with a start. Weedmeadow? Weedmeadow was a great _warrior_, but Sandwind was unsure if she had the gentle trait of a medicine cat? She sighed and swiftly padded to Rainstar's den. When she arrived, she asked quietly, "May I come in?"

She heard some bustling and then a solid, "Yes, you may." When she arrived, he asked, "What is the problem, Sandwind?" Quietly.

"Well, I had another dream," The deputy explained. "It said Sugarwhisker was not to be the medicine cat. It said she should be the warrior and _Weedmeadow _should be the medicine cat, but I'm not so sure." The honey-colored deputy fidgeted, her paws shuffling.

"If it is what our warrior ancestors say, then it must be so," Rainstar urged gently. "We shall see if Weedmeadow accepts this. If you want me to, I'll tell her instead of you."

"Thanks, Rainstar." Sandwind purred and jumped away, back to her den.

Rainstar heaved a bitter-sweet sigh. Shifting, he go up and padded slowly up to Weedmeadow.

"Weedmeadow," He whispered when he arrived. "I need to tell you...StarClan, they told us that you are not a warrior anymore, and that you are to be the real medicine cat."

Weedmeadow's eyes widened. "Well...uh...okay, then. That's fine. I guess I'll...tell Sugarwhisker and go sleep in the medicine cat den tonight." Weedmeadow meowed, looking slightly dazed, but stumbled off to the nursery.

Rainstar sighed and went back to his den to sleep.

In the morning, Sandwind opened her eyes. She was a bit worried. She hadn't been having any dreams in the past three sunrises, and she didn't know what was happening. But, the day before the one she opened her eyes on, Reedwhisker and Copperwind's sister, Robin, came back with her friend Flower. Rainstar had made them warriors, and their names were Flowertail and Robinfeather. Flowertail had already had her kits, Leafkit and Icekit, but Robinfeather would be having her kits shortly. Flamekit would become an apprentice that day, and the nursery was already full with three queens and three kits. But soon there would be more kits, and Flamekit was almost six years old. "_I _am going to be an apprentice!" He told his mother, crouching and stalking her tail. Sugarwhisker smiled, but she knew his sisters should have been here to become apprentices, too. In the meantime, Rainstar had been thinking of who Flamekit's mentor should be, and he ended up picking Sandwind. She would probably know how to first, for she got the dreams, after all. He figured that he would plan all of this stuff out before the last moments. He would be an organized leader. He was already thinking of mentors for Leafkit and Icekit. But, when he walked by camp, he heard the squealing of kits and looked down. There was another litter of kits, probably a bit older than Flowertail's litter. There were four kits

and Rainstar picked them up and rushed them to the nursery. "Sugarwhisker?" He asked as he nosed in. "I found these kits at the front of camp...they have no mother. Would you care for them, because Flamekit is a bit old?" He asked.

Sugarwhisker looked, surprised, down at the four kits. "Why, the poor things, I sure will!" Sugarwhisker purred, liking the kits down.

"Oh, they're marvelous," Flowertail purred sleepily. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Well, I think the gray she-cat looks like a Specklekit. That white she-cat is a good Frostkit, the yellow tabby tom...Bramblekit? And I still can't think of a name for that little brown tabby tom." She meowed soothingly.

"I think the tabby tom looks like a Lizardkit," Robinfeather pitched in.

"Why yes, he does! So we have little Specklekit, Frostkit, Bramblekit, and Lizardkit." She finished.

Rainstar purred and exited the den. He jumped to the top of the Reaching Branch and called to his Clan. "All cats old enough to fight their own battle gather under the Reaching Branch for a Clan meeting!" He yowled. All of the cats gathered. "Can I have Flamekit step forward please?" He asked, watching in amusement as the ginger tom was licked once more on top of his head by Sugarwhisker and walked proudly up the branch.

"So you promise to uphold the warrior code and become an apprentice of DustClan until you become a warrior?" Rainstar asked.

"Yes!" Flamekit exclaimed, puffing his chest out with pride.

"Then you shall be known as Flamepaw until you are a warrior. Your mentor will be Sandwind." He echoed, feeling the sun shine down on his fur. This was DustClan's first apprentice. He saw as Sandwind's eyes light with surprise as he announced her apprentice. He then realized he had forgotten to check with her. That would not happen again.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" The cats chanted, their eyes lighting up. Rainstar's eyes suddenly swept to Tigerfang. He chanted the apprentice's name, but he looked jealous, as if he wished he had the apprentice.

"Rainstar, you fur ball!" Sandwind purred, jumping up onto the Reaching Branch with him. "You gave me the apprentice! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot!" Rainstar purred happily at his friend.

"Mouse-brain," Sandwind hissed playfully, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Will you sort the patrols this afternoon? I wanted to go see how Sugarwhisker is doing with the kits," Rainstar meowed and jumped down, padding over to the nursery. "Sugarwhisker?" He called, then entering.

"Yes, Rainstar?" Sugarwhisker asked as he entered. "Frostkit and Lizardkit have opened their eyes and want to play, but their brother and sister are still asleep." She chuckled, flicking her tail toward two tiny sleeping kits.

Rainstar went to the opposite side of the den with Sugarwhisker. "Do the kits remember any past?" He asked quietly.

Sugarwhisker shook her head. "They are a couple sunrises old, but they hit their heads on rocks and can't remember anything. As far as they know, I'm their real mother."

"Good," Rainstar sighed. "Its better that way. Thank you, but now I must go and talk to Weedmeadow." He padded out of the den, and entered the medicine cat den.

"Weedmeadow? Do you need my help?" He asked and called into the dark cave.

"Yes, can you gather some tansy? I'm afraid I'm almost out." The she-cat called.

Rainstar nodded, remembering being shown the yellow flower. He ran off into the forest

Chapter Four.

"Would you please sort out the patrols this afternoon?" Rainstar asked his deputy politely as he stopped by the warriors' den, where she was just waking up and heading toward the fresh-kill pile. She nodded. "Sure. I'll do it right after I eat."

Rainstar turned back to the medicine cat den, picking up the tansy that he had dropped and giving it to her. "Here's that tansy you wanted," He mewed as he entered.

"Thanks, Rainstar. If you want to do me a little favor, will you bring this to Bramblekit? He has developed a slight cough that I'm worried about, but I'm sure we can fix it." Weedmeadow said busily as she bustled around, stacking and sorting all kinds of herbs.

"Okay, I sure will." He picked up the herbs in his jaws and carried them over to the nursery. Brushing under the leaves, the dappled leader entered, dropping the bundle of herbs in front of Sugarwhisker. He gently nosed them toward the queen. "Will you give these to Bramblekit? Weedmeadow said he had a cough." Rainstar looked at Bramblekit, curled up with his tail over his nose.

"What are they?" The cream and white queen wrinkled her nose. She looked a little worried, as if she was convinced her kits was eating death berries.

"Tansy flowers. I just gathered them, so they ought to be fresh." He meowed and spun around, heading out of the nursery. He head the squeals of kits when he left.

"Thanks Sugarwhisker! How did you know these were the right ones?" Asked the squeal of Frostkit.

"Trust me, I know nothing about herbs," The cream and white queen's voice purred. "It was Weedmeadow, the medicine cat."

"Wow! She's so smart! She knows all of the herbs! Cool! I wanna know all of the herbs!" The white kit squeaked.

Rainstar purred as he padded away, the voices fading. He knew who was going to be Weedmeadow's apprentice now.

"Rainstar," The leader's thoughts were interrupted by a sturdy meow. "You are on a patrol." It was Tigerfang, the large brown tabby with black stripes. His amber eyes were slits.

"Ah, thank you, Tigerfang." Rainstar meowed and dipped his head.

"We are going to set down borders. True borders, not only our camp!" Squealed Sandwind.

Rainstar purred and headed out with the patrol. The soil was fresh, but a bit soggy from the previous sprinkle. He stopped and lapped up a small puddle. As he lapped it up, his reflection came. To him, he looked like a happy young tom. Soon, he stepped away.

"Lets chose a border around here. These trees look easy to hunt in," Sandwind observed when Rainstar caught up with his Clanmates.

"Yes," The blue-gray leader agreed, padding along with the group. "We should stop here by the moor. I hear twolegs roam out near there."

Sandwind nodded and marked the border. They had soon marked many places: A meadow was theirs along with the forest, the space near the river, and much more. They padded home with their heads raised high at how much territory they owned. _They _owned. As Rainstar continued back to camp, he caught two plump, one tawny with gray and patches of brown, one ginger, squirrels. He also noticed that he actually remembered how to get back to camp the right way. That thought made him smile. He dropped his fresh-kill in the pile, and went to the nursery to see how the kits were doing. To his pleasure, Bramblekit was up and swatting at his sister's tail playfully, while she was stalking a leaf.

"I see Bramblekit is doing much better," Smokestar purred as he entered the den. Sugarwhisker purred, and looked up, nodding.


End file.
